Jack-Jack: Full of Shame
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: After another screw-up in a battle with the Underminer, things get a little out of hand when Jack-Jack hears something he shouldn't hear. Credit goes to cradfordbrian17 for the request.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Failure.

A giant drill burst out of the ground, breaking the front door of a bank and causing people to panic and flee. A small man came out of the hood. He had a cape, a tunnel hat and overalls.

"THE UNDERMINER HAS RETURNED!" the man shouted before he brought out a giant vacuum hose and started to siphon the money out of a vault.

However, there were people on their way to assist the police. They had matching red outfits and yellow i's on the front. This is a family of Supers known as the Incredibles.

"This time, the Underminer's going down!" Mr. Incredible shouted as he had his wife trampoline him over the drill and he came down with a punch to the Underminer's head, knocking him down and allowing Mr. Incredible to grab his cape and slam him around. The rest of his family made their way around the drill and assisted him in beating up the Underminer.

"JACK HAMMER!" The Underminer shouted as he brought up a metal glove and used it to fight back against the Incredibles, punching away Mr. Incredible, knocking away Speed Demon and breaking through Miss Stealth's force fields. The only one he couldn't hit was Elastigirl, who was avoiding his attacks while holding her baby boy, Jack-Jack, out of harm's way.

"Jack-Jack! Laser eyes! Pew, pew, pew, pew!" Elastigirl said as Jack-Jack shot little laser beams out of his eyes while she made sounds like a gun, successfully hitting the Underminer and knocking him back. Jack-Jack got excited as the other Incredibles recovered.

"Nice work, Jack-Jack!" Speed Demon said before he and his family walked over and stomped on the Underminer's back, pinning him down.

"Now, for you to face-" Mr. Incredible didn't finish before he heard Jack-Jack giggling like crazy. He looked at him before he saw him quickly levitate out of Elastigirl's arms and up to the ceiling.

Elastigirl stretched her arms and tried to grab him only for him to teleport.

"Oh, great!" she said in exasperation.

Mr. Incredible pulled out a cookie out of a bag he had brought, "Cookie? Num-num cookie? Num-num cookie?" he called. Jack-Jack appeared, grabbed the cookie and started to bite the baked treat.

Elastigirl smiled as she stretched her arms to get him, only for Jack-Jack to shoot up in the air with a sneeze and then start floating around quickly, causing everyone to start trying to catch him. While this was happening, the Underminer started to sneak away before he hurried into his escape pod. When the Incredibles heard the door close, Elastigirl quickly grabbed Jack-Jack and had him charge up laser beams aimed at the door, only for Jack-Jack to sneeze at the last minute and hit the light fixture instead, causing the Incredibles to duck while the Underminer got away.

Once the Incredibles recovered, they looked around and saw the Underminer was gone.

"Blast it!" Mr. Incredible shouted before hitting the floor with his fist.

"Well, this is just great! The Underminer got away again!" Elastigirl said.

"Well, at least he didn't get away with the money." Speed Demon said.

"True." said Miss Stealth as they walked out of the bank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Mistake.

Later that night, back at the Parr house, the Incredibles were fuming over their second failure to catch the Underminer.

"We were so close!" Bob said as he and his wife climbed into their bed, not knowing Jack-Jack could hear them from his room.

"Bob, it's nothing to get worked up about." Helen said as Jack-Jack pressed his ear against the wall and listened in on his parents talking.

"We failed to catch him twice! I thought Jack-Jack could control his powers, but clearly, I thought wrong!" Bob said, getting Jack-Jack worried.

"This never would have happened if Jack-Jack hadn't gotten his powers in the first place! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." he heard next. Jack-Jack's eyes widened before they filled with tears. He sat in his crib before he climbed out and phased out the wall. Little did he or his parents know, Violet had heard him and her parents and saw Jack-Jack on his way into the forest. She quickly got out of bed and went to get Dash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Talk.

"Dash! Wake up!" Violet said as she shook Dash.

When he finally awoke, he yawned and asked, "What's up, Violet?"

"Jack-Jack overheard something bad that Dad said. He's about to run away! We have to go get him!" Violet said, getting Dash out of bed and both of them were out the door.

Dash caught sight of Jack-Jack waddling into the forest and he and Violet quickly ran after him.

"Hey!" Dash said.

"Stop, Jack-Jack!" Violet called.

Unfortunately, the baby Incredible refused to listen as he kept waddling.

"Come on, Jack-Jack, please at least listen to us!" Violet said.

"Yeah, don't run away!" Dash said.

Jack-Jack finally stopped and turned to face them.

"Look, Jack-Jack, I know what Daddy said hurt your feelings, but just understand, he only said it cause he was angry. He didn't mean it. He's proud that you have powers. Mommy is, too. Besides that, if you run away, you'll make Mommy and Daddy sad. You don't want to make them sad, do you?" Violet asked.

Jack-Jack shook his head.

"Aside from that, Jack-Jack, we're not a family or the Incredibles without you. This team needs us, and we need you, Jack-Jack." Dash said.

"We know you like to have fun with your powers, but you can't just go crazy with them when we're fighting bad people. Here, at home, you can play with your superpowers as much as you want. But, when we're fighting bad people, you have to use them seriously, like you did on DevTech's ship. You can also gain better control over them, and we can help you. What do you say, Jack-Jack?" Violet asked with a smile.

Jack-Jack looked at them for a while before he started giggling and started waddling into Violet's arms. He babbled happily as she picked him up and hugged him. Dash made a funny face, causing Jack-Jack to laugh as his two older siblings smiled.

When they went back in the house, they found their parents at the front door.

"What do you two think you're doing outside at 11:30 at night?" Helen asked.

"We had to get Jack-Jack. He heard you two talking and got upset. He was just before running away. Luckily, I saw him and got Dash to come with me to get him. We talked to him and he came back." Violet explained.

Bob and Helen looked shocked before they looked guilty.

"Oh, man, maybe I was more harsh than I thought. I shouldn't have said that." Bob said, feeling bad.

"Uh, you think?!" Helen said, suddenly angry. Bob looked at her with a frightened expression. When his wife got mad, it wasn't a good thing.

"You nearly caused our infant son to run off! I told you not to get worked up over losing the Underminer, but you couldn't let it go! You just had to go and say what you said, didn't you?! You're lucky our children saw Jack-Jack or we may have…" Helen started yelling before Violet interrupted.

"Mom, calm down. Dad didn't mean what he said and he said it out of anger. It happens to a lot of us. Besides, we kept Jack-Jack from running away." she said.

"Yeah. All's well that ends well, right?" Dash asked.

Helen sighed before she smiled and said, "I guess I can't stay mad. I'm sorry for yelling at you, honey." and gave Bob a kiss on the cheek.

Bob smiled, but looked sad before he said, "Even still, I shouldn't have said what I did in the first place. I'm sorry." in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay, Dad. We all know you didn't mean it." Dash said, making his father smile.

Bob took Jack-Jack out of Violet's arms and smiled as he said, "Jack-Jack, Daddy's sorry he made you sad. Can you forgive me?"

Jack-Jack giggled happily before he sneezed, activating a multitude of his powers, fire, electricity, and finally, laser eyes, forcing everyone to duck. Once the sneeze had passed, Jack-Jack looked at Bob's head and started laughing like mad, as he had singed off a line of his hair through the middle. Soon, the whole family started laughing along with him.

THE END.


End file.
